Accidentally in love
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: -¡Te amo!-gritó Kagome-¿Qué?- dijo InuYasha en estado de shock.-¿No escuchaste? Creo que voy a decirlo más alto… porque los de la otra cuadra no lo escucharon tampoco- rió Kagome. AU


Whaa! Por fin regresó mi inspiración! =D Sé que debería estar actualizando todos mis fics incompletos! (cosa que estoy haciendo ^^…) Pero de pronto me puse a escuchar la canción accidentally in love… y ¡salió esto! xD!

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente InuYasha todavía no me pertenece… sólo pido sus orejas!! Kawaiiiii!!

**Accidentally in love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

-¡Apúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- le dijo Kagome a InuYasha mientras corrían hacia su escuela, ambos eran vecinos. Pero por razones desconocidas no se habían dado cuenta de la existencia del otro hasta hace pocos años.

-¡Kag! ¡Espérame! No es mi culpa ser una persona completamente normal y que tú corras como un correcaminos- replicó InuYasha mientras la seguía. No era que InuYasha fuese lento… pero Kagome era exageradamente rápida.

Ambos se gustaban en secreto. Y ninguno de los dos se lo decía al otro… talvez por miedo a no ser correspondidos.

No se habían dado cuenta del momento en el que se habían enamorado. De hecho se podría decir que se habían enamorado _accidentalmente_. Ambos se habían 'conocido' cuando entraron a secundaria.

Kagome vio a InuYasha, y le pareció que ya lo había visto antes… talvez un par de veces (Bueno, Kagome era despistada, era imposible que se diese cuenta de que vivía junto a él y que lo había visto más de veinte veces). Y lo saludó, así comenzaron su amistad.

Y aunque al principio a Kagome le había parecido que InuYasha era un chico muy callado, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que así era él… y así le caía bien. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos el primer año, aunque cada uno tenía grupos diferentes de amigos.

Kagome se dio cuenta que le gustaba InuYasha poco tiempo después de que conoció a Sango…

_-Hola, mi nombre es Sango – se presentó una chica de cabello chocolate, ellas se habían visto en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo no andaban juntas, pues estaban en diferentes secciones._

_-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kagome- le dijo sonriendo _

_-Oye, ¿él es tu enamorado?- le dijo señalando a InuYasha que hace poco había estado hablando con ella y se acababa de alejar._

_-No… nada que ver- dijo sonrojándose y pensando por primera vez en InuYasha de esa forma –Sólo somos amigos-_

_-Ah…- dijo una Sango muy poco convencida, levantando una ceja –bueno… en todo caso Miroku y yo también somos amigos- dijo, era sabido que Sango y Miroku eran una de las parejas más opuestas que existían pero que llevaban más tiempo juntos…_

_-¡No! En serio- contestó Kagome_

_-Te creeré- dijo Sango entre risas – ¿No quieres caminar por allí?- le preguntó y en ese momento se volvió amiga de ella. _

Bueno, después de eso Kagome no volvió a ver a InuYasha como un simple amigo… y aunque le había mandado algunas indirectas… el inteligente de InuYasha no entendía ninguna, así que Kagome dejó de hacerlo, pues además, aunque sonase exageradamente cliché, temía arruinar la amistad que tenía con InuYasha por algo que no durase nada.

A InuYasha le había costado más darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kagome, para él, la revelación sucedió un viernes por la noche. En una fiesta.

Fue cuando su amigo Bankotsu le dijo que Kagome era muy guapa. Y aunque su raciocinio le había dicho que Kagome era solo una amiga, sus hormonas habían estado completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

Y a partir de ese momento empezó a salir con diferentes chicas para dejar de pensar de esa forma en Kagome.

Pero no había funcionado… ¿Podría ser porque cada chica con la que salía tenía cabello color azabache y ojos chocolates? Talvez…

Y mientras corrían, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos.

Kagome e InuYasha se habían distanciado últimamente. Por mas que negasen eso. Pues InuYasha hasta hace poco andaba con una chica pija que odiaba a Kagome. Pero terminaron cuando la chica (llamada por casualidad Kikyou) le había preguntado porque estaba con ella… e InuYasha le había respondido que porque le recordaba a Kagome, el peliplateado se había dado cuenta de su error muy tarde… pues para ese entonces, la chica ya le había tirado una cachetada y ya había salido corriendo.

El timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que Kagome e InuYasha entraban al colegio.

-¡Todavía podemos llegar temprano!- animó Kagome a InuYasha

-Francamente lo dudo- dijo InuYasha algo malhumorado. Después de todo estaba llegando tarde porque Kagome se había demorado mucho en alistarse y él la había estado esperando.

-No seas pesimista InuYasha, veras que llegaremos a tiempo- dijo sacando su celular después de ver a ambos lados y darse cuenta que no habían profesores cerca.

-¿Aló? ¿Sango? ¡Distrae al profe porfas!…Si… demoraremos -Miró su reloj de pulsera- cinco minutos… Ok… bye – dijo cortando la comunicación.

-Ahora corre InuYasha, tenemos exactamente cinco minutos para llegar al aula – Y ambos empezaron a correr… de nuevo.

Y después de un par de minutos llegaron a su aula. Para encontrarse con un gran número de personas reunidas formando un circulo. Así que mientras Kagome se acercaba a curiosear, InuYasha se acercaba a "investigar los hechos".

Todo para encontrar a Sango tendida en el piso llorando.

-Y fue entonces cuando le dije: "Francisco quédate junto a mi", pero él me dijo: "No puedo Sango, debo partir" – decía Sango, al mismo tiempo que Kagome agradecía al cielo tener esa amiga, e InuYasha se preguntaba como era posible que Sango aún no hubiese sido descubierta por un cazatalentos.

-Conmovedora historia señorita Sango… pero ahora ¡TODOS A SUS SITIOS!- gritó el profesor tutor del aula.

Y entre la confusión y el desorden, Kagome e InuYasha se sentaron en sus sitios. La de cabellos azabaches le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su mejor amiga.

-Abran sus libros a la pagina 125- dijo el profesor empezando las clases…

--------------

-¡Nos vemos Kag!- Se despidió Sango mientras se dirigía a su casa acompañada de Miroku, su enamorado.

-¡Bye Sango!- grito Kagome mientras ondeaba la mano en señal de despedida y caminaba al lado de InuYasha.

Ese hubiese sido un día completamente normal… si no fuese por el hecho de que InuYasha había decidido declararse a Kagome. Pues se había percatado el sentimiento que tenia dentro de él ahora era imposible de ignorar, ya que aunque había tratado de ser eliminado muchas veces… Todos sus intentos habían fallado garrafalmente.

-Kag… tengo algo muy importante que decirte- le dijo InuYasha a Kagome, quien se encontraba meditando porque el cielo era azul… a ella le hubiese gustado mas que fuese de color esmeralda… o talvez fucsia.

-¡Oh! Yo también tengo algo que decirte InuYasha-

Talvez las cosas hubiesen salido bien si InuYasha se hubiese declarado primero, pero estaba tan nervioso que se olvidó que en conversaciones de a dos siempre es bueno hablar primero, y le dio la palabra a Kagome.

Para empeorar las cosas Kagome había decidido hacer lo mismo que InuYasha, pero de forma… _indirecta_. ¡Pobre Kagome! Si hubiese sabido que lo que le iba a decir a InuYasha lo iba a confundir –si era posible- aún más; seguramente no lo hubiese hecho, pero como no lo sabía…

-Bueno, InuYasha. Hay un chico que me gusta- dijo Kagome, y en el mismo momento en el que lo dijo, el corazón de InuYasha dio un vuelco… no había esperado eso- Pero él es algo tímido… y me da pena declarármele, talvez lo haría… pero no estoy segura si yo le gusto a él- Kagome pensaba seguir con su cháchara, que supuestamente terminaría con ella declarándosele a InuYasha, pero una voz la cortó.

-Kagome… es imposible que no le gustes a alguien- le dijo InuYasha al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo.

Y por primera vez, aunque Kagome corrió tras él, no pudo alcanzarlo. Pero aunque las cosas no hubiesen salido como estaban planeadas, una lucecita de esperanza brilló en el corazón de Kagome. ¡Talvez sí le gustase a InuYasha!

-Ah… - Kagome suspiró, no se suponía que las cosas saliesen así, en este momento InuYasha no querría hablar con ella así que mañana por la mañana arreglaría las cosas con InuYasha, costase lo que costase.

------------

InuYasha se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que Kagome le había dicho. Había dolido. Sobretodo porque él no lo esperaban. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni por un momento que a Kagome le gustase alguien más.

Pero después de pensarlo. InuYasha decidió decírselo de todas formas… talvez algún día superase ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro que si no se lo decía a Kagome, no lo haría. Talvez después Kagome no volvería a ser su amiga. Sin embargo él se lo diría, InuYasha nunca había sido un cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo en ese momento…

------------

-¡InuYasha!- gritó Kagome mientras salía de su casa, acababa de verlo. Mientras tanto en el interior de InuYasha una batalla campal estaba siendo llevada a cabo, eligiendo las palabras correctas para declárasele a Kagome.

-Kagome, ayer tenia algo importante que decirte- empezó InuYasha-

-Pero no lograste decirlo porque te fuiste corriendo- bromeó Kagome, mientras InuYasha por primera vez en su vida se sonrojaba ligeramente –Vamos avanzando, se nos esta haciendo tarde- recordó Kagome.

-Ese no es el punto Kagome – dijo con voz segura – Lo que te quería decir es que tú me gus… tú … tú…- InuYasha respiro profundamente, mientras continuaba caminando –Kagome sé que te gusta alguien más… pero esto es algo que necesitaba decirte… yo, te amo Kagome- Kagome no cabía en sí de gozo, estaba tan feliz que su cerebro no se podía conectar con su boca, ni con sus piernas. Y de pronto dejó de caminar.

Gran error.

InuYasha tomó eso como signo de que Kagome no sabía como rechazarlo sin herir sus sentimientos, así que dando la media vuelta empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la escuela, ¡Al diablo con la valentía! No tenia ni idea de cómo aceptar ese rechazo.

Kagome no reaccionó hasta que vio a InuYasha media cuadra más adelante.

-¡InuYasha!- Empezó a gritar desesperada, pero él no volteaba. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡InuYasha, yo también te amo!- gritó Kagome.

E InuYasha volteó.

Kagome se acercó corriendo a él.

-¿Qué?- dijo InuYasha en estado de shock

Kagome tenía los ojos brillantes.

-¿No escuchaste? Creo que voy a decirlo más alto… porque los de la otra cuadra no lo escucharon tampoco- rió Kagome, mientras se paraba frente a él.

InuYasha no pudo evitarlo, y cogiendo la cara de Kagome entre sus manos, la besó. Transmitiendo en ese beso todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento; alegría, sorpresa, ternura… y amor.

Eso, no había sido _accidental_.

Cuando se separaron Kagome se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Y juntos, riendo y hablando de cosas triviales se encaminaron corriendo hacia la escuela.

Sólo les quedaba fiarse de las habilidades artísticas de Sango, pensó Kagome.

Mientras que InuYasha pensaba que llegar temprano, nunca le había importado menos.

* * *

Sólo pido un rr!!! Please!! *.*

O mi inspiración me volverá a abandonar TToTT

Saludos! =D

Xoxo

Saku-chan!


End file.
